Human Is Over-Rated
by DevilishAngelRachel
Summary: Rachel was experimented on as a baby. Now, when she goes to school for the first time, who will she meet? Will she make friends? Is anyone like her? Rated T for cursing and a bit of violence. Not really anything sexual except one character. First Fanfic. I suck at summarys! Please Read, Favorite And Review Please! Ok *Rachel Out*


"Ugh your taking forever! Just pick your snack already!" I yell from the back of the line for the vending machine. I know that sounds stupid, but hey i need my funions! I hear the buses engine start and run. No way was i walking! Man, no funions today, EH they aren't worth it. I get to the bus and jump on right as the doors are closing. "I could have left ya" The bus driver growls. We've hated each other ever since this morning when these boys spit gum all over my seat and i refused to sit down. I walk to the back and sit down. I love being in the back, because i get to stare out the window and make funny face at the cars behind us.

It was my first day of High School. Make that school. I'm not exactly all human. See when I was born my parents gave me to some scientist for a "good cause" because apparently experimenting on babies and putting animal DNA in them is a good idea! Well i'm not the only one. They were more, but i haven't met anyone like me yet. I am by myself so i decided to go to school its a very cheap school so i could afford it. Today wasn't really even a day. It was really just introducing us to our teachers. I heard their thoughts. I literally heard their thoughts. I have powers. There's other weird stuff too, but we will get into that later. I heard the students thoughts too. As soon as I heard the first negative word about me, I decided to have some fun.

They said that I should wear more makeup. "No you should wear less, you look like a clown!" I exclaim as I walk up to her. Oh this is gonna be fun. I heard some one say I was a freak. "Me? A freak? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I growl. I hear a guy say that I was ugly. "Your not a beauty to look at either!" I remark. I hear the guy next to him think "I think you're pretty". Wait what? Could he hear me? "Can you hear my thoughts?" I thought. I looked at him. He nodded. "Meet me in the band room now!" I thought slowly walking away. He met me a few seconds later. "Who are you and how can you hear my thoughts?" I ask. "I was... Experimented on when I was a baby." He hung his head. "Me... Me too" I stuttered. I looked into his eyes for a moment then I just collapsed. I was on the ground crying after three seconds. He sat down next to me. He hugged me. For a second I didn't react. Then I realized what was going on and hugged him back. We pulled away. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally he spoke. "I'm Josh" he stuck out his hand. "I'm Rachel" I took his hand and shook it. I thought this was going to be awesome. I knew he did too. Probably because I read his mind.

* * *

The next day the actual classes and lunch started. Oh, lunch. The best time of the day. I had lunch 5th period. Smack in the middle of the day. I get through the first 3 periods, but at 4th period a boy walked up to me. "Are you new in town?" He asked. He had dark brown hair, deep hazel eyes, freckles splattered on his face, ripped blue jeans, Jordan's , and a green day t-shirt on. He almost looked kinda cute. Forget I said that. "Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, staring at him. "I recognize people's face, especially one like yours." He answers, smirking at me. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended. The bell rings. I start walking out, when he jogs up to me. "I was calling you cute." He answers, walking away. I'm frozen in my tracks. What just happened? Did I just get called cute. My stomach growled as my brain fires up again. I walk to my locker and grab my lunch money.I close my locker and stand for a second. I turn around. The boy was standing there. "I'm Nathan, by the way" He whispers, walking away. I start Walking towards the cafeteria. Time for lunch. I see tons of people. There are 10 (at least on the left side of the cafeteria) tables. I see different colors, people, and personalitys. I walk toward the table that I see Josh (The telepathic person i met earlier, try to keep up people) sitting at.

There are 3 other boys and 2 girls were there too. I sat next to Josh. "Oh guys, This is Rachel. I met her yesterday." Josh said to his friends. "Hey" I half-whisper. "Rachel, This is Henry" He introduces me to the boy sitting across from him. He has black hair, green eyes, no freckles, black jeans, high tops, and a blank grey t-shirt. "Hey" Henry says while staring me down. "Hi" I answer a little too quickly. "This is James" He says. "Sup" I say. He chuckles. "Sup" he answers. "This is... I look over to see Nathan was the boy he was about to introduce me to next. "Nathan" I whisper. One thing about me. I'm terrible at whispering. "Umm... Yeah. That's Nathan. You know him?" Josh asks confused. Before I can answer, Nathan answers first. "Yeah. She's in my 1st, 2nd, and 4th period classes." He explains. Perfectly, I may add. "Well that's... cool" Josh answered. "Moving on. This is Zoey." Josh points to a girl. She has bleach blonde hair with a green streak, purple (yes, purple) eyes, a handful of freckles on each cheek, Blue skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pink peace tank top. She looked like a pack of skittles barked on her outfit. "OMG, Hi, Josh could not stop talking about how cute you-. A hand covered her mouth before she could continue. I realized exactly why it did. Oh crap. 2 boys (that i know of) think i'm cute. 2 very hot guys. "Ahem well, anyways the last member of our group is Rose. She has red, red, RED hair, blue eyes, no freckles, jean shorts, Converse, and a the wanted t-shirt on. This girl just officially became my best friend. "Hey, I'm Rose as you know, but everybody calls me Red." She introduces herself. They all stare at me with kind eyes and smiling faces and I realize, I just found my best friends.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so criticism is allowed. Please review it would mean alot. I re wrote this chapter because it was originally way too short. it still is short, but just remember its just the beginning! kk well i gtg! See ya later! Bye!  
**

**-Sm:)le**


End file.
